metaninja_monasteryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gold Weapon/Transcript
(Continuing from the previous episode, Ryouta gets ambushed by three mysterious Ninja.) (Ryouta attacks the Ninja and escapes through the rooftop, but the Ninja attack him to the floor of the Monastery of Battlejitzu. Ryouta then turns on the training equipment to attack the other Ninja. As the fight continues to take part, Ryouta lands on one of the Ninja, making the other two dog pile on them when Master Ulmulk stops the fight.) Master Ulmulk: Stop!! Garlic, Alec and Jockey: Yes, Master. Ryouta: (confused) Wait a minute, they're your students too? (Master Ulmulk nods.) This was my final test, wasn't it... Alec: (cutting Ryouta) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You never said anything about a fourth. It's always three. Three Blind Mice. Three Musketeers. Three... Garlic: (cutting Alec) Uh, what he's trying to say, Master Ulmulk, is that three of us have trained together. We are solid. Ryouta: Didn't look so solid to me. Jockey: Master, what is the meaning of this? Master Ulmulk: Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But first, Ninja Go! (Master Ulmulk uses his Battlejitzu to change the outfits of the four Ninja and give them each a weapon. .) Garlic: Whoa! How'd he do that?! Alec: (elated) Whoa! Look what color I am! Garlic: Wait a minute, I am still black. (Master Ulmulk starts donning each Ninja with their respective element.) Master Ulmulk: Ryouta, Master of Flames. It burns right in you. Alec is blue. Master of Lightning. Alec: Heh, that is not all I am the master of. I do A lot of inventing. A dabble in model building. A touch of cooking. A lot of poetry... Garlic: (sighs) More like "Mouth of Lightning". Master Ulmulk: Black Ninja is Garlic. Solid as stone. Master of Earth. Garlic: 'And as much as my boners ''(talking to Ryouta) Nice to meet you, kid. I got your back, and for the record, there is not nothing in this world I am afraid of. '''Jockey: Except for dragons. Garlic: (annoyed) Dragons are not from this world, Jockey. I said in this world. Master Ulmulk: And White Ninja is Jockey. Master of Ice. And sealed with sixth sense. Ryouta: (intrigued) I sense this one takes things way too seriously. Jockey: (not getting the joke) You too have the gift? Alec: (laughs) He's just making a joke, Jockey. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh? Jockey: (sarcastically speaking) Yes, it was a joke. Ha ha. (Alec shakes his head in sadness.) Master Ulmulk: Pay attention! You four are the chosen ones. Who will protect the four weapons of Battlejitzu...from Master Kenji. Ryouta: But what about my sister?! Alec: (gasps excitedly) We are saving a girl? Does she have a big a*s? Garlic: Alec... Alec: I...I just wanna know what we are getting ourselves into. Does she like blue? Ryouta: F**k off! Master Ulmulk: When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time! We must go to the first weapon. Garlic: Whoa! Hold on a minute. You said you were gonna teach us Battlejitzu. Master Ulmulk: Battlejitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked if the key is ready to be found. (pauses for a moment) Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage. Garlic: Great... Alec: Now we have to find the key? Garlic: Yeah...I am feeling like he's taking us for a ride. Ryouta: Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up. (The next day, the four Ninja pull the horse carriage which Master Ulmulk is sitting on as they travel to the Caverns of Despair to retrieve the first Golden Weapon.) Alec: (mocking Ryouta) "Sign me up." Way to go, spark plug. Jockey: I sense this is some strange form of team-building. Garlic: Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go. Ryouta: So, where did Master find you three? Garlic: Let's just say if it wasn't for Master Ulmulk, I don't we'd ever been seen together. I was testing my limits. (In a flashback, Garlic is seen climbing a mountain when he stumbles across Master Ulmulk drinking tea.) Alec: I was testing my invention. (In a flashback, Alec is shown to be testing his gliders, which were working well. Unfortunately, he crashed through a billboard, noticing Master Ulmulk after the accident.) Jockey: And I was testing myself. (In a flashback, Jockey is meditating under frozen water when he almost drowns after seeing Master Ulmulk, who also was apparently underwater the whole time.) Ryouta: You're right, if it weren't for Master, none of us would... Master Ulmulk: (cutting Ryouta) Shh...Stop! (they arrive at the Caverns of Despair) The Caverns of Despair. Samorar must be close in unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power... Alec: (cutting Master) Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's too much for us mortals. Alright, guys. Let's chop-socky this lemonade stand! Garlic, you got the plan? Garlic: Sure do. First, we lower ourselves down the ledge. And then...(notices Ryouta's absence)...where's Ryouta? (as the Ninja are looking for Ryouta, it is shown that he is already on ground level) Alec: (sighs) Let's go. (The three Ninja ditch their plan and proceed to Ryouta's route instead. When Ryouta get's caught by one of the Skulkin warriors, the other three attack him in order not to alert the others of the Ninja's presence.) Ryouta: (noticing the map Samorar has) The map! (At the conveyer belt, as the zombie Army are collecting stones, Knuckle notices something he considers special while Garlic, Alec and Jockey ride the conveyer belt unnoticed.) Knuckle: Oh, oh, oh, oh. I found something! Cruncher (annoyed) that is another stone, you bonehead! Knuckle But it shaped like a doughnut. I wonder what it tastes like. (As he bites the stone and shrieks in agony, Cruncher shakes his head in sadness.) (Meanwhile, Ryouta advances closer to the map while his teammates follow him using other routes.) Alec: (slapping Ryouta after finally catching up to him) What's the matter with you? (Ryouta silently tells him to quiet down.) (Samorar laughs as he studies the map and leaves it on his base.) Alec: (noticing the map in a different view) It's upside-down. They dug it at the wrong spot. Jockey: The golden weapon is near. (Grabs it with one of his shurikens without Samorar noticing.) Ryouta: (after studying the map) There's no time to waste. (Takes off without his team again.) Alec: What is it with that guy? Always in a rush. (As Ryouta sneaks in without being noticed, he tries to push a boulder out of the way when his teammates arrive.) Garlic: (reminding Ryouta about teamwork) Hey! Before you race off again, you need to remember that We are team. Ryouta: Yeah, whatever. (The four Ninja push the boulder aside and enter the inside of the Cavern to see the Scythe of Quakes.) Alec: (in excitement) Wow! That is so cool! (His echo alerts the Skulkin Army while Garlic tells him to lower his voice.) Garlic: (after retrieving the Scythe) Not so loud. Alec: Come on. Don't be paranoid. We are totally on the opposite side of the Caverns. Garlic: Zip it, okay? (throws the Scythe to Ryouta) Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy. (As the Ninja leave, a dragon head opens its mouth wide open.) Garlic: Alright, team. Everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner. (As Garlic is leading the path, he comes across Samorar and the Skulkin, preparing for battle with his teammates.) (As the Ninja fight the Skulkin, Jockey calls Ryouta.) Jockey: Ryouta! Throw it here! (Ryouta throws the Scythe to him) Going low! (Throws the Scythe to Garlic's direction.) Ryouta: There's too many of them. Alec: Let me handle that. (As Alec is fighting them, he realizes the battle is just like the training course back at the Monastery.) Alec: Hey, guys! It's just like the training course! Over the planks! Dodge the blade! Here comes the dummy! (Alec later on performs the Battlejitzu technique.) Ryouta: (surprised) Battlejitzu! Alec! What's the key?! Alec: I am just going through the motions. This is what Master must have meant when he said we already know it. Ryouta: Over the planks! Dodge the blade! Here comes the dummy! (Ryouta also performs the Battlejitzu technique) Cruncher: (Misinterpreting the use of the word "dummy" while laughing at Knuckle.) He just called you a dummy. Knuckle: No, he called you a dummy. (The two Skulkin Generals retreat when they see Jockey's Battlejitzu heading their direction.) Jockey: I sense you do not stand a chance. Samorar: (after realizing the danger they're in) Retreat! (The whole zombie Army retreat as the four tornadoes head towards them.) Garlic: Huh! Guess they didn't want a second surfing of these babies. (kisses his biceps) (Ryouta and Alec react in sadness because of Garlic's lame punchlines.) Garlic: Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back. (Garlic turns around and is shocked to see what is behind the team.) Ryouta: (celebrating) Alright! Alec: (celebrating) Woo hoo hoo! Garlic: (still in shock) Uh...guys... Jockey: (questioning) Didn't Master say there was a guardian protecting the weapons? Garlic: (stuttering) Is...that...a...that is not what I think it is. Is it? Alec: You mean a dragon? Ryouta: That sure looks like a dragon. Jockey: I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one. (The Earth Dragon spits out sand as the four duck for cover. They then try to flee.) Garlic: I thought dragons weren't from this world!! (Ryouta uncovers the Scythe to use it.) Alec: (seeing what Ryouta is planning) No no, Ryouta. Bad idea. Master told us not to. Ryouta: You better keep your mouth shut. Garlic: (as Ryouta is charging towards the Earth Dragon with the Scythe) Ryouta! Don't! (Ryouta goes on to use the Scythe anyway. The Earth Dragon collapses after the use of the Scythe while the Ninja retreat.) Ryouta: We got our escape! Garlic: We will use Battlejitzu. (The Earth Dragon follows them as they escape using Battlejitzu. Unfortunately, the Earth Dragon couldn't escape the Cavern.) Garlic: (after the Ninja escaped) That was so awesome! Ryouta: Yes! We are unbelievable! Jockey: We are the best! Alec: Did you see that?! I was like "pow"! And you were like "bam"! Master Ulmulk: (infuriated) Enough! (All four Ninja pause and pay attention to Master.) I told you not to use the Scythe! Alec: (pointing fingers at Ryouta) He did it. Ryouta: (surprised) What? Garlic: I warned him, Master. Ryouta: Using it was my only option. Master Ulmulk: And what makes you think you're more important than the team, huh?! Huh?! Ryouta: They took my sister, remember?! Master Ulmulk: There are still three weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right. (Ryouta realizes the mistake he made and follows right behind his team.) (Meanwhile, in Hell, Samorar begs Master Kenji for forgiveness.) Samorar: Master, I have failed you. They have learned Battlejitzu and they have the Scythe. Master Kenji: Good. (much to Samorar's surprise) Then my brother was there. Samorar: If I can gather my army, then we can easily ambush them at the... Master Kenji: (cutting Samorar) No. Let them think they're winning. Samorar: But...I...do not understand. Master Kenji: Everything is going to plan. (laughs evilly while Samorar complies) (The episode ends with a "to be continued" subtitle.)